High resolution data or image streams can be provided by a host or transmitter to a display or receiver using a number of transmission techniques including wired or wireless connections. When a wireless connection is used, bandwidth available to transmit data may be more limited than when using a wired connection. In addition, bandwidth of a wireless connection can vary dynamically due to changing signal conditions. With limited bandwidth, compression schemes can be used to reduce the amount of data to be transmitted, but data compression can add latency, reduce frame rates, reduce image quality, and thus, cause a visual discomfort to the user of the system.
Various technologies can be utilized to receive data wirelessly and to display the data to a user of a system. Some systems for displaying information may utilize “heads-up” displays. A heads-up display is typically positioned near the user's eyes to allow the user to view displayed images or information with little or no head movement. To generate the images on the display, a computer processing system may be used. Such heads-up displays have a variety of applications, such as aviation information systems, vehicle navigation systems, and video games.
One type of heads-up display is a head-mounted display. A head-mounted display can be incorporated into a pair of glasses or a helmet that the user can wear. The display is typically calibrated and aligned in the user's field of view. Limited bandwidth between a heads-up display and a host or transmitter may cause problems when providing image streams to the heads-up display.